Despite ongoing climate change in most global regions, subtropical climate regions, such as the southern region of the United States, have recorded record low temperatures during the last few years. These record low temperatures have not only been for single occurrences but for durations such as entire months. The record low temperatures in theses regions has caused significant damage to the agricultural industry and resulted in lower crop production of temperature sensitive produce such as but not limited to strawberries and oranges. Additionally, homeowners have been forced to replace shrubbery, bushes and other plants, as the local vegetation was unable to withstand the sustained low temperatures.
One problem homeowners encounter is the lack of available products to assist in protecting their plants and trees. When inclimate weather is predicted, many homeowners will utilize spare blankets or tarps as these are the only readily available items that can assist in attempting to protect their plants and trees. Often these items fail for many reasons. When utilizing conventional blankets or tarps, the homeowner is typically unable to substantially cover the plant or tree due to the restricted size of the blanket or tarp. Without being able to substantially cover the plant or tree, the conventional blanket or tarp is ineffective in insulating the plant or tree from the cold temperature. Additionally, frequently during periods of inclimate weather, the winds are increased which creates added problems. Conventional blankets or tarps typically do not have a means wherein the perimeter of the blanket or tarp can be secured to the plant or bush so as to substantially inhibit movement of the blanket or tarp. This often results in the blanket or tarp being blown off the bush or tree that it was intended to insulate thus resulting in the damage or loss of the bush or tree.
Another issue with conventional methods of insulating plants from inclimate weather is the inability to sustain the ground temperature at or above the low temperature tolerance limit of the plant. Utilization of blankets or tarps typically results in only partial insulation of a portion of the plant or tree that is above the ground. During sustained periods of inclimate weather, the ground proximate the plant or tree can reach temperatures that can result in damage to the plant or tree.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that is operable to protect plant or trees from inclimate weather wherein the apparatus is operable to maintain a temperatures immediate proximate the plant or tree that it is superposed at a level that is at or greater than the lower temperature tolerance limit of the plant or tree. Additionally, it is contemplated within the scope of the present invention that the apparatus further maintains the ground temperature of the ground proximate the plant or tree at a temperature that is at least above the tolerance limit for the plant or tree.